Una tarde
by Carlie.Speranza
Summary: K. Takari. Takeru tiene una importante propuesta para Hikari


Hikari tomó un sorbo a su chocolate caliente. "Auch" Se había vuelto a quemar. Tomó otro sorbo, más despacio y con más cuidado para no quemarse los labios; sintió el dulce y cálido líquido bajar por su garganta. Le agradaba la sensación.

Suspiró.

"Ya lleva 15 minutos tarde, ¿le habrá pasado algo que no llama al menos?"

Takeru, su novio, la había llamado al medio día para que quedaran en juntarse a comer. Ella aceptó, por supuesto, pero ahora sucedía que el rubio no llegaba, y de eso eran ya unos quince minutos.

"Lo llamaré, talvez tuvo trabajo extra en la editorial, y no pudo avisarme".

Hikari estaba sacando su teléfono celular, cuando el elegido de la esperanza llegaba a su lado y la saludaba.

-Hola. Yo, disculpa por la demora, eh, tuve problemas en la editorial.- Dijo mientras le daba un corto y nervioso beso en los labios.

-No importa, pero estaba preocupada, de hecho estaba por llamarte- Respondió la castaña mostrando su celular. -¿Mucho trabajo en la editorial?, ¿No te estarán sobreexplotando?-Le dijo a Tk con rostro preocupado, Takeru no se veía muy bien, estaba nervioso y algo perturbado.

-No, está bien. Sabes que me gusta mi trabajo, además soy yo quien se preocupa demasiado por pequeñeces.- Le respondió con una de sus típicas sonrisas. Sabía que la convencería lo suficiente para que al menos dejara de lado el tema.

-Y, bueno, ¿Cómo estuvo esa sesión en la escuela?- Le preguntó, sabía que para Kari era muy importante ese día. Era la primera vez que la mandaban a hacer una sesión fotográfica desde que entró a su empleo.

-Bien, es decir, genial, solo que, bueno, los chicos son inquietos- Respondió Kari. Nunca creyó que un chiquillo de 11 años no se pudiera quedar quieto para una simple fotografía. Casi llegaba a desesperarla. Casi.

Takeru rió despacio y luego la miró

-Sabes que son niños, nunca vas a poder controlarlos lo suficiente si no es de su naturaleza.- dijo su novio.

-Sí, pero yo no recuerdo haber sido _tan_ inquieta a esos años, creo que esos niños eran demasiado intranquilos.-Le respondió ella.

-Es que tú nunca fuiste una niña normal, como yo no fui un chico normal. Todos los digielegidos eran diferentes al resto.-Le dijo con aire pensativo.

-Tienes razón, el Digimundo nos hizo más maduros y responsables a temprana edad- Concordó ella

Entonces miró a su novio.

Estaba guapísimo en esa pose pensativa, incluso para una foto, tal como las otras tantas que ella le había sacado a escondidas mientras él estaba meditando para escribir, le encantaba verlo así, tan tranquilo y apasionado escribiendo. Escribir, ¡jah!, menuda cosa, ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que él terminaría haciendo eso?, de seguro ella. Todos decían que Takeru sería la próxima estrella de baloncesto del momento, hasta él lo creyó un instante. Pero entonces se dio cuenta que le gustaba mucho mas cuando escribía que cuando jugaba. Así que eso decidió que estudiaría. Ella lo sabía, sabía que la pasión del rubio por la escritura era mayor que por el basket, pero no se lo decía, él debía descubrirlo por sí mismo, y lo hizo. Rió ante el recuerdo. Todo eso era de cuando aún no eran novios.

-¿De qué te ríes?-Le preguntó su novio.

-De recuerdos-Dijo simplemente

-Mmm… ¿qué clase de recuerdos?- Le preguntó curioso. Sabía que esa respuesta no podía satisfacerle.

-De la escuela—respondió.

Takeru puso una cara muy inocente, como cada vez que no entendía algo del todo. Luego sonrió, y la miró a los ojos profundamente. Kari retuvo la mirada.

¿Hace cuanto tiempo que la miraba de esa forma?, no estaba muy segura, pero sabía que de antes de que fueran novios, 5 años es muy poco para recordar esa mirada. Desde antes debe ser, estaba segura. Él mismo le dijo que la amaba desde mucho antes de ser novios. Tal y como ella lo amaba mucho antes de estar juntos. Y aún lo seguía haciendo, con más intensidad incluso.

Cinco años, casi seis. Vaya, como pasa el tiempo. Aún recordaba cuando Tk se le declaró, fue muy tierno, y estaba muy nervioso y hasta balbuceaba un poco. Pero fue perfecto. Maravillosamente perfecto. Al igual que esos últimos 5 años.

-Hikari- Dijo Takeru. Su voz sonó seria, Hikari lo miró a los ojos de nuevo. De tanto pensar había desviado la mirada.

-¿Sí, Tk?-Le dijo. Tk suspiró levemente mientras cerraba los ojos, luego volvió a abrirlos.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos volvimos novios?-le preguntó con aire pensativo, pero atento a las reacciones de la portadora de la luz. Ella rió ante la coincidencia, por supuesto que lo recodaba.

-Me sería imposible olvidarlo Takeru.-Le dijo con una sonrisa

Takeru sonrió e intensificó un poco su mirada

-¿Y recuerdas también cuando decidimos irnos a vivir juntos para la universidad?- Preguntó algo más animado, pero conservando la calma.

Hikari se sonrojó al recuerdo, por supuesto que lo recordaba, ese día no sólo comenzó a vivir con Takeru en su departamento, sino que llegaron también a otro nivel en su relación.

-Si, sí lo recuerdo.-dijo la castaña al final.

Takeru suspiró un poco más profundo esta vez.

-Hikari…-Dijo con el nervio en la voz- ¿te gustaría formar otro recuerdo tan bello como esos conmigo?- Dijo.

-¿Qué?- Dije

Hikari siempre había sabido que Takeru hablaba de forma recóndita, debido a la escritura, pero ella siempre, también, comprendía lo que decía, sin excepciones. Pero esta vez no lograba entender muy bien a lo que se refería.

O al menos ella no quería esperanzarse con lo que entendió.

-Estoy preguntando, si deseas casarte conmigo, Kari.-Aclaró.

¿Casarse con él? ¿Casarse con Takeru, Takeru Takaishi?, ¿Con su mejor amigo, y novio de hace 5 años? ¡Kami-sama!

-Yo… yo-Kari podía hablar. ¡Por supuesto que quería!, ¡Lo amaba!, y desde hace mucho antes que fueran novios soñaba tontamente con cambiar su apellido a Takaishi, eran sueños de niña, sí, pero eso no desapareció cuando comenzaron a salir. Y ahora que se lo preguntaba, que la tomaba de sorpresa, no podía hablar.

-Si no quieres lo entiendo Hika, lo siento si fue muy apresurado, no quise incomodarte.-Dijo Tk mirando al suelo y con una tristeza y decepción enorme en sus ojos.

-No. Yo… Takeru- Trató de decir.

-Kari, no te preocupes, lo entiendo y yo…- pero Hikari lo interrumpió antes que continuara.

-Takeru. Sí quiero.-Le dijo.

Su voz había sonado segura y decidida, tal y como ella estaba.

-¿Ah?-Dijo confuso el rubio

-Que sí, Takeru, sí quiero casarme contigo.

Fue entonces cuando vio la hermosa sonrisa de Tk florecer.

Fin


End file.
